


To the King: Personnel

by brightephemera



Series: Leif Surana [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Hero of Ferelden - Freeform, King Alistair (Dragon Age), Letters, Loghain Mac Tir Dies, Notification of death, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Here Lies the Abyss, warden loghain mac tir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: The Hero of Ferelden notifies her monarch of a change in Warden Loghain's status. (Edit: Two weeks after completion of Inquisition quest Here Lies the Abyss)
Relationships: Loghain Mac Tir & Female Surana
Series: Leif Surana [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954573
Kudos: 1





	To the King: Personnel

The return from Skyhold was swift, not swift enough to outrun thought. Leif saw her horse to the stables at Amaranthine and told her page not to tell anyone she was back.

She went to her writing desk for the first time since Loghain’s death. Maybe now she could say it. Maybe now, after two weeks of alternate numbness and flood, she could write the right thing.

_Your Majesty,_

_In my capacity as Warden-Commander I must inform you of the death of my second in command, Warden-General Loghain Mac Tir._

_I enclose a detailed report for the Queen. Loghain died in service, saving the Inquisition from a messy and profitless death._

Not that you care, my King. She was writing this so she would never have to see the look on his face when he first learned it. If it was pleasure she could not be held responsible for her actions.

_Majesty, perhaps at ten years you feel the same as you did at zero. Is that all there is to us now? Not ‘us.’ You, and the woman who spared Duncan’s murderer. For ten years he separated you and me. Can we befriend one another now? Maker’s breath, I can think of no other good that could possibly come of this._

She almost struck out the appeal to the Maker. But no. A little drama was called for. Her clever, indestructible lieutenant was gone, and she had been weeping at lonely campfires for days. A little drama was called for.

_All of this is to say that I would like to see you. I know, it’s too late for Leif Surana and Alistair the Nameless. I know I broke that, and I know I saved and protected the man on whom it broke. I know so many things, old friend, but I don’t know whether you will ever want to see me again._

_As promised long ago, I remain at Amaranthine. I receive mail here._

She thought about her title for five straight minutes.

_Leif._

She set the pen down to rest. She put her head in her hands and shook. It didn’t matter how or whether the King responded. No rejection could make her feel more alone than she already did.


End file.
